Finding Forever Again
by Sharon10
Summary: After Nora Finds Out That Clint Faked A Heart Attack To Keep Her From Leaving Him, She Shows Up On Bo's Doorstep. Will They Finally Have A Shot At Being Together Now That The Reason She Stayed With Clint Is Gone? BoNora One Shot


Found this on my computer and decided to finish it. lol.

**Finding Forever Again- A Short Fan Fiction**

What was it about her? Did she have some neon sign on her forehead that said "Fool?" Why did all the men in her life _always_ turn into first class SOB's? Why did she _always_ end up the looser? And Why was SHE _always_ the one to end up looking like a heartless bitch when THEY were the ones who messed up? Why… so many questions… still no answers.

She turned the radio up to drown out the pain as the rain poured down harder. She wasn't quite sure when her life had become a train wreck but she had plenty of time to think about it.

She had flown down to London when she heard that her husband had suffered a heart attack. She had dropped everything and went to be by his side. She had so many questions running around in her head but most of all she had an incredible sense of guilt… guilt because as hard as she tried to be the dutiful wife she was still dreaming about Bo. She could dress it up however she wanted but none of it changed the simple fact that she was imagining a life with the other brother. And when she wasn't dreaming of him, she was getting much too close for comfort during the day. That kiss was still there between them and even though they had sworn it was a mistake… they both knew that wasn't true. And yet here they were together in London… for Clint. And the only thing she could think of was how his health problems were screwing up her plans.

She had planned to leave him that night. She had planned to tell him that she could never be what he wanted because her heart would never be his and then… then she got the call that he was in the hospital. And where was she when that happened? She was with Bo. And they were about as close as two people could come to making love… She had almost cheated on her husband and the ONLY reason she didn't was because she got a call. How messed up was that? What kind of person did that make her?

She barely had time to process her own self doubts when her life took another detour. She had stepped out of the room to go get some coffee and when she came back she overheard Clint talking to his doctor.

" I don't know what kind of game you're playing with your wife but I'm not going to keep lying for you. You and I both know that you DIDN'T just have a massive heart attack. "

"And Nora doesn't need to know that"…

" What kind of sick bastard are you… to make the woman think you could die like that…It's disgusting."

" Well at least it will keep her from leaving me."

She dropped the coffee and Clint knew right away that she had heard every word.

" Nora."

" Don't. Don't You _dare _speak to me again. You've done a lot of horrendous things and I _always _forgave you. How stupid could I be? Why? What was the point? You don't give a damn about me or anything we stood for? It's all lies. I should have left you the minute I found out about what you did to Langston but stupid me… I thought you had changed. I guess I should know better. A leppord doesn't change his spots does he?

" Nora Please… let me explain. "

" Explain what? I think you've made your feelings perfectly clear. "

She paused as she slipped off her wedding ring.

"Now let me make MINE clear. There is NO forgiveness this time. You _killed _everything I felt for you when you used a health crisis to manipulate me into staying with you when you KNEW I didn't love you. We're done Clint. (She threw the ring at him) I don't EVER want to see you again.

And that was the last time she had seen him. She had gotten on a plane and flew back to town. Now she was in a car headed for parts unknown and she was STILL thinking of Bo. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe they should start listening to their hearts.

" I can't keep doing this. I can't keep pretending that I don't care. I'm in love with Bo. Time to let _him_ know. "

She pulled into the driveway of his apartment and The rain was coming down so hard that she almost didn't see him coming out the door. When she opened the door to her car and saw him, her heart melted. The only words she said were " It's Over." That was all it took for him to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. The rain was coming down and getting everything wet but the only thing they cared about was each other. They stood in the rain and continued to kiss as if it were their first and last kiss, all rolled into one. And then, when they pulled apart momentarily, he lifted her off the ground and carried her inside, never parting from her lips. He could barely get the door shut as they made their way upstairs, still refusing to part from each other.

When he put her gently on the bed, she could see the love and desire in his eyes and it made her a little nervous. He placed his hand underneath her wet shirt and let her feel the warmth of his skin and it made her feel incredibly happy. She looked in his eyes and let him see the feelings she hadn't been able to convey until now.

Nora: I love you Bo. I love you so much. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made that kept us apart. If I had been stronger then we wouldn't be in this situation.

Bo; Nora, I don't care anymore. What's wrong or what's right is irrelevant. All I can see right now is you and me and how much I want to show you what you mean to me. As long as my brother knows that you're not coming back…

Nora (She cut off his words with a kiss): I threw the ring in his face. I think he got the message. And I need you to understand that this isn't me upset about what he did… this is me finally following my heart. The reason Clint did what he did is because he knew I was going to leave him. Now that the reason I stayed is gone then I'm free to be with you.

Bo: Oh baby, I love you so much. I no longer feel any loyalty to my brother after what he did to us. I just want to be with you now and forever… if you'll still have me.

Nora: I'll always have you. You're my heart. I'm sorry I didn't listen to it more often.

Bo: me too. You are the air I need to breathe. Without you in my life… it just doesn't mean a damn thing Nora.

No more words were spoken as their lips crashed together for a kiss that left them both breathless. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and placed tiny kisses on the bare skin that was revealed when each one came undone. She reached for his own shirt and lifted it over his head. She then pushed him back on the bed as she climbed on top of him and began to kiss all the way up his chest until she reached his lips. Taking her in his arms he maneuvered her until she was under him and while he was still kissing her, he reached for her pants and pulled them down her legs slowly. She felt a chill run down her as he ran his hands across her bare skin so she could feel every inch of desire that he felt for her. She looked in his eyes and pulled him to her as she gave him a kiss so passionate he thought he would pass out from the need and then she proceeded to pull his pants all the way down his legs. He turned her around in his arms and began to kiss her neck as he unhinged the straps of her bra and then he moved to her breasts as he continued to pleasure her. As the kissing continued, they reached for each other urgently as they continued to head for an evening of passionate lovemaking.

They woke up in each other's arms the next morning completely satisfied.

Nora: Well that was… well it was…

Bo: I don't believe I've ever seen you speechless.

Nora: That's because there are no words to describe what that was.

Bo; I'd have to agree with that sentiment. Then again we could always try again.

She laughed slightly as he pulled her into his arms for a little loving. Afterwards they took a shower together and went downstairs for some breakfast. He was feeding her some pancakes when Matthew walked in.

Matthew: Are you two back together?

They looked at each other and decided in unison to be honest.

Nora: Yes we are.

Matthew: But what about Uncle Clint?

Nora: Your uncle Clint did a terrible thing to keep me from leaving him and when I found out what it was I couldn't stay. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I did.

Matthew: Because you love dad?

Nora: Yeah, because I love dad.

Matthew: And what about you dad? Do you love mom too or are you going to hurt her like uncle Clint?

Bo: Yes Matthew. I love your mom. And I'll try my best not to hurt her ever again. I certainly won't hurt her like Clint did.

Nora: Are you ok with all of this?

Matthew: Are you kidding? I've wanted you guys together for practically my whole life. Why did it take you so long to figure it out?

Bo and Nora: Stubborn Pride.

Matthew: Well don't do it again.

They laughed slightly as they went in for a group hug and then they sat down and finished their breakfast with Matthew and spent the rest of the day cherishing the love they had rediscovered and the family they had put back together.

THE END


End file.
